


Daddy's Little Girl

by TheCursor



Category: Ant-Man (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/pseuds/TheCursor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So your daughter's all grown up...and refuses to wear the super suit you made for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

"Look, Cassie..." Scott didn't quite know how to finish the sentence, there was no easy way to say any of this, "Your mom and I have been talking and...well, we don't think it's appropriate that you get to wear Hope's old costume." 

Sixteen year old Cassie Lang scowled and kicked the nearest filing cabinet. "Bullshit." 

"Hey! Watch the lip, young lady!" Scott growled, "Now you and I both know that shrinking is very dangerous and you're just going to have to make due with the super suit we already built for you." 

Suddenly the words flew out of Cassie's at a mile a minute, "That's so totally lame! I hate the Giant Girl costume, I hate it! You gave me a super power where I grow to the size of a house and I look fat when the show my picture on CNN-"

"Cassie." 

"I want to shrink, Dad, growing big sucks." 

Scott sighed, trying to understand how normal parents would handle this kind of a problem.

The End


End file.
